In Or Out?
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: Superstition, wives tales, and all in between; odds are she believed in them. She knew that good things come to those that wait, but she could hardly believe it when it actually happened. She finally had all she wanted, she had him. Well, sort of. The thing was, no one else knew, and that was the way he wanted it. Why? (EDITED)
1. Official

**Hello again, everyone!**

 **A short break from the line of requests with one of my own short stories! Just a little something I've been concocting, nothing huge! I hope you all enjoy 'In or Out', prepare for lots of fluff. As I'm sure all of you recognise the amazing E-Vay's artwork as my cover photo for this story! Keep updated with my stories for another request coming through soon from Fantasy Amy Rose Co. Until then, enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

A certain fuchsia hedgehog had been cooped up in her kitchen all day long, baking and sweating as she blared her music. It wasn't until somewhere after nine o'clock at night that she caught a glimpse of the clock on her wall, realising she had been at it for almost twelve straight hours. Maybe she had gone a little over board on all the food, but it would all be worth it for a certain birthday tomorrow.

Where had the time gone? Cream would be a teenager tomorrow, and it was almost certain she was the only one excited about it. Everyone was accepting the fact that they would forever see her as that little eight year old, sweet and innocent, the one of them that was never allowed to grow up. It was a given they were going to celebrate with her, but a lot of the gang were telling themselves she was just having another twelfth birthday party.

As Amy slipped a tray of cupcakes into the oven and closed the door, she stood up straight and cracked her back before examining her days work. An entire kitchen full of cakes and chocolate, sweets and treats of all kind. She let out an exhausted sigh as she slipped off her apron and tossed it on a chair, revealing the pyjamas she has been wearing all day, a pair of panties and a baggy T-Shirt, exposing her slim legs.

She walked over to her stereo and turned it up even louder before walking over to her sink to start on the washing up. She swayed her hips absent-mindedly, dancing along to the music, as she reached the sink and started the warm water. She added the soap as she began to sing, her beautiful voice radiating the room along with the pounding music.

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?  
'Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say that I'm sorry-_

'Hello?' Amy cut herself off, swearing she heard a gust of wind drift through her home.

She dried her hands before walking over to turn down the stereo a little, looking around for someone or something. She squinted her eyes suspiciously before turning the stereo back up cautiously. As her hand left the volume control, she put both hands on her hips, standing in place for another second before a pair of strong, masculine and blue arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close from behind, causing her to let out a screech.

'I should've known.' Amy giggled as the hands traced all over her stomach.

'I wanted to surprise you.' A familiar, sultry voice whispered in between pecks on her shoulder.

She let out an involuntary moan, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip as she smiled. The large hands and strong arms traced her petite figure as they turned her around to face their owner. She looked up into his familiar emerald orbs, the same ones that dazzled in the light and made her legs tremble. She laced her arms around his neck as he pecked her once on the lips.

'You nearly scared me half to death, Sonic the Hedgehog.' Amy smirked.

'Worth it.' Sonic winked before kissing her cheek tenderly yet passionately.

'So,' Amy began as she unlaced herself from his grasp and headed back to the sink, 'what brings you over so late?'

'To fool around.' Sonic winked through his blunt statement as he walked over to her.

'Sonic!' Amy mockingly scolded his bad boy behaviour.

'I'm joking, Ames.' Sonic chuckled as he stood next to her and got to drying the washed dishes, 'I came over to see if you had a few ingredients for chilli dogs. Tails got half way through and realised we were out of a few things.'

'Oh, well just a second and I'll see what I've got.' She smiled before walking into her pantry.

Sonic watched her turn her back and walk away, a blushing smile creeping up on his muzzle as he did so. He got to thinking about how beautiful she was, even just in a baggy T and her quills askew, which he actually found ridiculously sexy. It had been the most amazing few weeks, spending every few nights together fooling around, talking, having dinner together and everything in between.

They made each other so happy, they couldn't deny that even if they wanted to. The only thing was, that was apparently the only thing they could admit, at least to themselves, that and how good they were together. Their kisses sent off fireworks, Sonic's hands tracing down her back gave her goose bumps, and when they looked into each other's eyes their hearts would melt. Every single time.

But alas, they hadn't talked about being anything more than what they were. Perfect in private. Amy wanted to, to no surprise, but she figured if Sonic hadn't said anything yet, then maybe he just didn't want to. That scared her. The fear of thinking he was only in this for everything physical and nothing more, the fact he may not have the same feelings she has always had for him made her stomach twist.

'So, how's the preparation for tomorrow coming along?' Sonic asked, taking Amy's attention away from the sickening pain in her stomach.

'I'm almost finished,' Amy began as she tried to reach something on her top shelf, 'Just a few more bits and pieces to- ah!'

The bubble-gum hedgehog cut herself off as a few things came tumbling down, Sonic by her side in a flash to prevent them from hitting her. He caught a can of tomato juice above her head, holding it there after everything else had fallen before the two hedgehogs caught each other in a glance. He placed the can back on the shelf absent-mindedly as he put his other hand on her hip, closing the close proximity between them.

'A few more pieces to…?' Sonic coaxed through a whisper.

'I forget.' Amy responded before their lips interlocked.

Fireworks exploded the second their lips touched, Sonic hoisting her up to wrap her legs around his waist while he supported her by holding her up from her backside. Their stomachs were doing all kinds of twists and turns as he pushed her up against the wall, making his way down her neck as her fingers laced through his quills. Never had she ever been so unable to resist anything or anyone, he was just so invigorating.

Amy couldn't help but think back to how it all started. In fact, it was kind of similar to this… It was all a blur. Sonic has come over to get something or ask something, she didn't remember. They got to talking about the day's battle with Egghead. They laughed and cheered and got so excited that they were slowly making their way closer to each other, until something suddenly just clicked. It seems crazy, especially after so long of knowing each other. The room fell silent, the laughter died, and he'd kissed her. Now, here they were.

'Oh Chaos,' Amy whispered as she heard the oven timer sound, 'I… I have to… I have to get that.'

'Shhh, no, no, it'll go away.' Sonic chuckled as he made his way back up to her lips.

'Put me down, you silly hedgehog.' She giggled before he let her down.

He gave her one last peck before she walked off to pull the cupcakes out of the oven. As she did so, she fanned them with her hand before placing them down and beginning to get out the ingredients for the icing. She quickly got to mixing everything in a small bowl, returning to moving her hips slightly to the music and beginning to sing again.

Sonic watched her with a grin, trying not to laugh at how cute he thought she was being. He walked over to her and rapidly pulled her around to face him, startling her, before taking the spoon out of her hand and placing it down on the counter. He then pulled her in close again and began dancing with her, causing them both to laugh.

'Sonic, I have to get these finished tonight. We have to be there early tomorrow to set up for her!' Amy giggled.

'Don't worry,' Sonic began as he scooped up some icing on his finger, 'I'll stay to help.'

'Oh really? And how do you-' Amy cut herself off as he smeared the icing on her nose.

'I didn't say I'd be good help?'

When her mocking shock passed, she scooped up some more icing and smeared it across his cheek, beginning an all-out icing brawl. Suddenly Sonic grabbed a handful of flour from the counter and patted it onto both sides of her face, turning her entire muzzle white. She retaliated by smearing whisked egg down his neck, causing her to laugh at his reaction.

'You'll pay for that!' Sonic exclaimed before picking her up and attacking her neck with his lips, taunting her.

'Oh, Sonic, don't start what we can't finish.' Amy whined through a smile as he pushed her up against the wall, sucking on her shoulder.

'Come on, Ames, we have time to finish.' Sonic chuckled, making Amy gasp a little at his boldness.

'Tails is going to be wondering where you are, you know.' She insisted, biting her bottom lip.

'Oh, please, he'll think I went for a run. Which, technically, I did?'

The pink heroine realised she was suddenly out of excuses, knowing she had stuff she had to do but couldn't find the will to push him away. He set her onto her feet so he had easier access to her lips, still pinning her against the wall, running his fingers through her hair as she tugged on his back quills. They knew they were dirty and messy from their food fight, but they quickly forgot about it.

'Wanna stay over tonight?' She whispered as she smiled up at him.

'Well,' Sonic began as he caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall, 'Tails will probably be passed out in the garage by now. So, I won't have to explain why I've been away so long.'

Amy giggled as she led him to the bathroom, insisting they get cleaned up. They splashed each other with water, making another mess of the bathroom, but she couldn't have cared less. They finished washing up before Sonic headed back to the living room, making himself comfortable on the couch. Amy headed to her room to change her clothes, slipping into a tight singlet and matching panties before heading back out to snuggle into Sonic's chest on the couch.

'So, what are we watching?' Amy asked as she watched Sonic surf the channels.

'Don't need to finish stuff for tomorrow?' Sonic cocked a brow through a smile.

'I'll do it in the morning.'

Sonic smiled at her before he pulled her on top of him, forcing her to begin kissing him. He traced the sides of her petite figure, grasping her hips tighter than he figured was comfortable, but he just couldn't help himself. As she straddled him she pulled on his quills again, making him moan involuntarily into her mouth.

She could feel he wanted to take things further - for what would be their _first time_ , but she had to admit – to herself, anyway – she was scared. She wanted to, she really did, she wanted him, but what if that was all he was after the entire time? No, Sonic isn't that shallow. Still, what if it was really a possibility? Then nothing serious could ever happen! Or what if-

'Ames?' Sonic whispered as he broke of their kiss, and her train of thought.

'Yeah?' She whispered back.

'I…I love you.'

'Wh- Really?'

'You seem surprised?' Sonic cocked a brow through a smirk.

'No! No, just relieved.' Amy cried before attacking him again, much to his delight, 'I love you, too.'

The sun was only just rising when Sonic woke up on Amy's couch, the fuchsia bundle still curled up in his arms. He took in a deep morning breath, inhaling the scent of roses and cherries coming from her quills. He exhaled through a smile before kissing her on the head, causing her to turn a little as she woke up and looked into his eyes.

'Good morning, Ames.' He smiled before kissing her.

'Good morning.' She whispered as their lips parted.

'I better get out of here, if Tails wakes up before I get there he'll be asking questions.' Sonic smiled as he got up.

'Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it? I mean, if they find out now it doesn't really-'

'I'll see you this afternoon, Ames.' Sonic cut her off with a kiss before dashing out the door.

'Matter…' Amy finished in the silence of her living room.

* * *

A few hours later, Sonic was drinking a glass of orange juice out on the balcony as Tails walked up from the garage, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms as he dragged his feet out to the balcony, leaning on the railing besides his brotherly figure. He ruffled his hair and tried to crack his neck, having slept so badly.

'I need to stop falling asleep down there.' Tails said sleepily.

'You look like you had a rough night?' Sonic smirked as he finished off his drink.

'Well, it wouldn't have been so bad if you came back with dinner.' Tails rolled his eyes through a smirk, 'What happened to you?'

'Sorry, lost track of time out on a run.' Sonic lied.

'You never made it to Amy's?'

It crossed his mind to tell Tails, his best friend, what had been going on between him and Amy and how they had finally made things official last night. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't, maybe it was because he was scared or nervous? Or maybe he just didn't want anyone to know, but why? He came back to reality as he noticed Tails' expression coaxing him to reply.

'No. No, by the time I headed there it was late and she would've been asleep.' Sonic nodded, as if trying to convince himself he was believable.

'Fair enough. Anyway, we need to make sure this place is set for this afternoon, the girls are keeping Cream occupied while us and the guys set up.' Tails informed him as he stood up, cracked his back and headed inside.

'No worries.' Sonic sighed before looking back out at the horizon.

* * *

After both Sonic and Tails had showered, eaten and cleaned themselves up for the morning, Cosmo and Sonia had come over with all the food for the party this afternoon. Their arms were filled with baskets full of everything Amy had made the previous night, while the fuchsia hedgehog herself had gone to the young rabbit's house to get her birthday started.

The two girls dropped off the food quickly, strictly instructing that the boys weren't to eat anything! Cosmo left Tails in charge with it all, knowing he was probably the only one that could be trusted out of all the boys. They met up with the other girls soon after to meet Amy at Cream's home, all showering her with the sisterly love she deserved, especially on her birthday.

'So, Vanilla, how do you feel about Cream being a teenager today?' Cosmo smiled as she sipped her tea.

'I think it'll take a long time to get used to!' Vanilla exclaimed as she squeezed her daughter.

'Oh, Mama.' Cream smiled.

'We couldn't agree with you more, Vanilla!' Tikal smiled at the young rabbit.

'I'm still telling myself she is just turning twelve again!' Sonia laughed.

'Every time she has a birthday, can we just re-celebrate her twelfth birthday?' Sally questioned through a cocked brow.

'I've been re-celebrating her tenth birthday for three years?' Blaze shrugged.

'I tried that, but then she got boobs and it made it a lot harder to do so!' Rouge smirked, causing everyone to laugh.

'Before we know it, she'll have a boyfriend!' Amy exclaimed.

'Let's not even think about that!' Vanilla insisted as she cuddled her daughter.

'I'm never going to get to grow up.' Cream sighed through a smile.

'Now you're getting it, sweetie!'

Everyone laughed at the motherly bunny, knowing she must be secretly freaking out about today. Vanilla was one of the most beautiful beings on all of Mobius, even in her older age, and while she was always portraying the happiest of people, it was obvious in her eyes that she was a little scared and a little sad, probably all in between.

Maybe it was because she saw her husband in Cream, sweet and caring, and every time she looked at her she couldn't help but remember him. Having passed away just after Cream was born, she raised their daughter on her own, and did a fine job of it. How she wished he had been around at least long enough for their daughter to remember him…

'Alright, Vanilla, we're taking the birthday girl out for lunch!' Rouge exclaimed as she sent a subtle wink Vanilla's way, to which she returned.

'Let's get to it!' Sally added.

* * *

'How is it that we always get stuck behind doing all the work?' Manic questioned.

'Well, the girls do all the work when it's one of our birthdays?' Tails pointed out as he hung up a few streamers.

'Yeah, but they never have to do as much as we do?' Knuckles counter-pointed.

'That's because we're never able to plan anything as extravagant as they do.' Shadow huffed.

'Come on, guys, this is for Cream!' Silver insisted, 'Turning twelve is a big deal!'

'Dude, she's thirteen?' Sonic cocked a brow.

'No she isn't!'

The other guys snickered under their breath at Silver before getting back to work. They'd been at it for at least a few hours and still weren't even close to finished! The girls would be back as the sun was setting, and that was only an hour away at most. They probably would've been finished by now, had Manic not sucked in most of the helium, and Knuckles having not eaten all the choc chip cookies.

'Amy is actually going to kill me, dead.' Sonic mumbled as he looked on at how much still needed to be done.


	2. It's About Damn Time

**Hey all!**

 **Well, this is the second and final chapter, I hope you've enjoyed this quick little two-shot. I forgot to mention, in the last chapter, the song Amy was singing was Sorry - Justin Bieber, which I'm sure most of you had worked out! Thank you all so much for your follows, favourites and reviews! This chapter will contain some unique descriptions of one of my favourite TV shows! You'll pick up on it. I'll see you next time for Fantasy Amy Rose Co.'s request, 'Because I Care'. Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

It was just after sunset, and the boys were still putting the finishing touches in the garage for Cream's surprise party. They wouldn't even have been close to where they are if it wasn't for Vanilla coming over early to offer her help. As she instructed the boys what to do where, she got to cleaning up the original messes they had all made. It would all be worth it in the end.

'They coming down the road now!' Tails exclaimed when he poked his head out the door and saw the girls.

'Oh, crap!' Knuckles cursed as he attempted to detangle himself from rolls of streamers.

'Anyway we can stall them?!' Manic suggested.

'Oh, yeah, because we really have time for that now.' Shadow said sarcastically as he attempted to brush away all the glitter covering his quills and fur.

'Damn this stupid glue!' Sonic growled as he tried to pick pieces of colour paper off him.

'Places everyone!' Silver and Vanilla exclaimed in sync.

The beautiful, motherly rabbit and the boys all hid around the garage after Tails flicked off the lights. Knuckles and Manic were still struggling to free themselves from party supplies until Sonic and Shadow held them down still. They could hear the giggles and footsteps of the girls drawing closer and closer before…

'SURPRISE!' Everyone jumped up and flicked the lights on, scaring Cream half to death.

'Oh, my Chaos!' Cream exclaimed before she began to laugh.

'Happy birthday, my darling daughter.' Vanilla smiled as she rushed up to hold Cream.

'You guys did this all for me?!'

'Of course we did! The big one-two today!' Silver exclaimed as he rushed up to hug her and spin her around.

'Silver, I'm thirteen?'

'No, you're not!'

'Alright, Silver, suit your- What the heck happened to you guys?!' Cream cut herself off when she noticed Shadow and Knuckles.

'Just…getting into the birthday spirit!' Knuckles insisted.

'Or Manic spilt glitter and glue all over me..' Shadow smirked.

'Alright, you guys, knock it off.' Sally smiled.

'Let's get this party started!' Sonia added as she squeezed the young rabbit.

* * *

The party was in full swing, despite it only being the gang and Vanilla, then The Chaotix showing up a little later, it was still everything Cream could have asked for. Silver was whirling the young rabbit around the dance floor while Manic, Blaze and Sally watched on, laughing, cheering and clapping along with the two gleeful dancers.

Charmy danced around the pair on his own, Shadow and Knuckles snickering at the young bee while Sonia, Tikal, Tails and Cosmo were standing by the large table of food and drinks, talking and laughing as they were sipping away on drinks. Amy and Rouge were in a corner by the stairs, talking and drinking before the fuchsia hedgehog felt a tug on her arm.

'Amy? I need your help with a few things in the kitchen.' Sonic smiled at her innocently.

'Sure thing, I'll come up now.' Amy responded, equally as guiltless.

'You two got a handle on it all?' Rouge asked politely, although sensing something suspiciously exciting.

'I'll yell out if we need any help.

'I'll be here.' Rouge shrugged through a sly smile before taking another drink of her wine

The bubble-gum bundle cocked a brow at her snow furred friend before shrugging it off as she hastened up the stairs to find Sonic, curious as to what he actually wanted. When she made it up the stairs into the dimly lit living room, she saw no sign of blue anywhere, growing increasingly anxious. That was of course, until she was picked up from behind and spun around before being set back on her feet.

'Sonic the Hedgehog, so sneaky.' Amy smirked as he kissed her cheek and jawline from behind.

'What's the bet I'd give Faker and Rouge a run for their money?' Sonic chuckled as he squeezed his arms around her stomach.

'You'd be a top of the class agent.' Amy sighed as he continued to trail down her neck.

She let out a shaky breath before he turned her around in his arms, forcing her to face him. His features were illuminated in the dim light, his emerald orbs sparkling as they stared into her jade irises. He let out a small smile, only showing a hint of his teeth as he watched Amy swoon. He pulled her in closer before gently pressing his lips onto hers.

'You really couldn't hold off until later?' She cooed as their lips parted.

'Not a chance.' He whispered in reply.

'Come on, let's go downstairs.' She insisted as she reluctantly pulled away, 'Cream will wonder where we've gotten off to.'

'You go, I'll be down in a minute.' Sonic insisted, causing Amy's smile to fade as she stopped walking away.

'You don't want to walk down with me?' She questioned, turning her head back slightly.

'Don't stress, Ames, I'll be down before Rouge starts handing you another drink again.'

She turned back to face the front, her smile having completely vanished from her previously blushing muzzle, before nodding once and making her way slowly down the stairs. She knew now that he really didn't want anyone to know, he couldn't even walk down the stairs with her. She trusted him that he wasn't sneaking around with her just for everything physical, she knew now he felt for her, but-

'Hey babe, everything sweet?' Rouge said cutting Amy's thoughts off as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

'Hmm? Oh, right, yeah all is fine.' Amy lied, 'Sonic just wanted some help upstairs.'

'What did he-'

'Hey, Cream!' Amy cut Rouge off as the young rabbit came over to them.

'Thank you so much for this, girls. I'm having the best time!' The new teen exclaimed.

'That's all we could've asked for!'

Rouge nodded through a laugh to agree before taking another drink of her wine to hide the suspicious expression she was giving Amy behind her back. You didn't have to be a highly qualified G.U.N agent to know something secret was going on with Amy, and worse, whatever it was it was going badly for the moment. She wanted to know, but how to begin…

Later that night, after everyone had left and most of the mess was cleaned up, Amy was home having a hot shower, washing away all her worries in her rose and cherry scented scrubs. As she rubbed the conditioner into her quills, a relaxed smile drifting across her face as she rest her eye lids, she swore she heard something coming from the living room.

Her eyes snapped open as she startled, causing conditioner to seep into her eye. She cursed as she held her eye, quickly ducking her head under the water to wash all the scrubs and conditioners away before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, bubbles still clinging to her fur. She pulled a towel around her, drying herself a little, before she walked out into the living room to find Sonic seated on the coffee table with a rose in his mouth.

'Oh, Romeo! What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.' Amy stated dramatically as she tightened the towel around her chest.

'Oh,' Sonic began as he took the rose out of his mouth and sauntered towards her, 'I am fortune's fool.'

Amy could barely get out a smile before her Romeo's lips were pressed firmly against hers as he laced his arms behind her back. He deepened the kiss eagerly before picking her up and spinning her again the same way he had done earlier before putting her back down and breaking away the kiss. As he looked into her eyes he brought the rose to her face, offering it to her.

'A single red rose.' She whispered.

'How about you go get dressed and then come down so we can watch a movie together.' He said be pecking her cheek and heading for the lounge.

Amy nodded absent mindedly through a dreamy smile before bringing the rose up to her nose as she made her way upstairs to her room. She closed her bedroom door behind her before stripping herself of the towel and quickly dried herself. She hung the towel on the hook behind her door and placed the rose on her bedside table before walking over to her closet.

She put on a tight tank top and matching coloured panties before closing it up and walking over to her dresser. She squeezed out some scented moisturizer and rubbed it over her legs, rubbing the rest on her arms before headed downstairs. As she opened and left her door ajar, she walked downstairs, watching her step and oblivious to Sonic's eyes watching her walk gracefully.

'Wow,' Sonic wolf whistled, 'Looking good, Ames.'

'You're such a romantic.' She rolled her eyes before climbing onto the couch and into his arms.

'Sorry,' Sonic laughed before pulling her in and kissing her forehead, 'You look beautiful.'

'It's just my pyjamas, silly.'

'I know.'

Amy looked up into his eyes as the words escaped his lips, he really was a romantic when he wanted to be. He leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling back and turning to face the TV, which had just started an episode of an old series, FRIENDS. Amy loved this show, and she knew Sonic did too, they had seen every episode together, it was like part of the bond between them.

It was up to a scene in one of the later episodes where Rachel, a stunningly beautiful brunette vixen, and Joey, a handsome and slightly dim hedgehog had begun sneaking around together. They hadn't told any of their friends yet, but knew the time would come eventually, if they got around to talking about it. It got Amy to thinking, maybe this was as good a time as any?

'Sonic, I wanted to talk to you about something…' Amy began.

'Hmm?' Sonic acknowledged her sleepily.

'Nothing has ever made me happier than being with you, especially knowing we can be together knowing how much we feel for each other. Having said that, I don't want to keep doing this all with so much secrecy. I mean, why can't we tell the others? Every time I've tried to talk to you about it you either change the subject or-'

*silent snores*

'Or fall asleep…' Amy finished as she looked up to see her man snoozing away.

* * *

The following evening, Amy was washing up some cups and saucers from her afternoon with Rouge. The ivory bat had come over for a simple catch up with iced tea, and ended up staying for a few hours. The two girls could certainly talk all night once they got going, but Rouge was called into the office. Which worked out well, because the bubble gum heroine was exhausted.

All afternoon Rouge managed to pick out clues merely around the living room, making her clearly suspicious that something was going on that Amy was hiding. For example, just when she walked in, Sonic's brown scarf was hanging over the lounge arm. Given, anyone could have picked up on that, but Rouge could clearly see right through Amy's lie of ''It's mine''.

Even more, when the ivory bat went just into the kitchen to get more tea, she saw left overs of last night's chilli dogs… just the way Sonic liked them. Just the way Amy hated them. All her instincts told her to push the matter, desperate to find out what was happening. Alas, she didn't, she managed to restrain herself and thank Chaos the chief had called her away, or she might have gone mad.

As Amy finished the washing, she dried off her hands and made her way to the couch with a warm mug of tea, determined to just spend the night there watching TV before silently drifting off to sleep… that was, until she heard a knock at the door. Normally she would get up and answer it herself, but she was feeling a little lazy tonight.

'It's open!' She called out before hearing the door creak open.

'Ooh, are we watching the next episode?' Sonic questioned as he closed the door and jumped onto the couch.

'Just started!'

'Great!' Sonic smiled before pulling Amy in to spoon.

'Actually, Sonic I want to talk about something.' Amy said before pausing the episode.

'Oh?' Sonic coked a brow as he sat up.

'Sonic, nothing makes me happier than being with you. You know that right?'

'I do now.' Sonic smiled before kissing her.

'Good,' Amy nodded as she broke it off, 'but I just don't understand why we can't tell our friends we're together? They'd be thrilled! Every time I try to talk to you about it, you-'

'Amy, do we really need to talk about this?' Sonic cut her off as he got up from the couch.

'Yes! I want to know why you don't want people to know!' Amy snapped as she got to her feet.

'I never said that?! Stop making assumptions, Amy.'

'Are you kidding me?! You were so insistent on not even being seen walking down the stairs with me at Cream's party, and when I try to say something you either push it away or fall asleep!'

'I'm not dealing with this now.' Sonic rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

'There you go again! Pushing away any sort of serious conversation! How do you expect us to-'

'Goodnight! Amy!' Sonic snapped, cutting her off, before dashing out the door.

The ringing from the slamming door died down, Amy's shock passed her by before she turned off the TV with tears brimming her eyes. When the room fell dark from the disappearing light of the TV, her tears starting to fall, faster and faster before she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She let out a few more sobs before throwing herself onto her bed to let it all out, crying herself to sleep…

Sonic didn't run straight home, he needed to clear his head with a dash around the planet. He ran and ran until he found a clearing that surrounded part of the lake, the moon's rays seeping through the tree leaves and shimmering on the water. He skidded to a halt before taking a seat underneath a tree by the lake, staring at his reflection in the water.

 _Dare I say it, but she's right… all I've done is push the topic away…_

 _Why?_

 _I love her, she needs to know that for sure._

 _And so does everyone else…_

The next morning, somewhere around ten, Amy slowly woke up to the sun streaming through her window. Her eyes were red, swollen and sore from crying until she finally fell asleep the previous night. She slowly sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes as she recalled last night's events. She forced herself not to cry again as she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

When she walked in, she immediately splashed her face, determined to rid herself of her puffy eyes. She scrubbed and scrubbed until she stopped to breath, looking at her reflection in the mirror. When she was sad, her face could never hide it, it was all so obvious. She let out a depressed sigh before hearing her communicator sound in her room, causing her to run up and answer it.

'Hello?' Amy croaked out as she answered.

'Amy? Are you ok?' Rouge's voice sounded through the communicator when she noticed Amy's sad expression.

'I'm fine, just tired.' Amy lied, 'What's going on?'

'You need to get over to garage right now!'

'What? What's wrong?!' Amy questioned in a panic.

'Just get over here now!' Rouge exclaimed before cutting off the connection.

* * *

Amy got cleaned up and changed in record time before stumbling out of the house and heading for the garage as fast as she could. Eggman and one of his mechanical beasts must be on the loose again! Or maybe the Anti-Mobians had returned! Whatever it was, it must have been serious to get Rouge so worked up. The fuchsia heroine put last night behind her for now, determined to find out what was happening.

'I ran all the way here!' Amy panted as she made her way up to the open door, 'So, what's going-'

She cut herself off when she finally stood in the doorway and looked in to find a sight that almost guaranteed she was dreaming. She was at a loss for words, no matter how hard she tried all she could manage was a shaky breath. Her heart stopped in her chest, her breath beginning to hitch as her jade orbs pierced through the soul of emerald irises.

Sonic stood in the middle of the garage with a bouquet of red roses tied together with a baby pink ribbon, looking at her with that dreamy smile of his that even he knew Amy swoon. The rest of the gang were either sitting or standing around him in a semi-circle, watching on with happy smiles as they suppressed their giggling and chuckling as they looked at Amy suffer a debate with herself on what was real.

'You were right, Ames.' Sonic admitted timidly.

'How do those words taste in your mouth?' She smirked, causing the rest of the gang to snicker.

'Like vinegar,' Sonic shrugged honestly, 'but you were.'

'About what, Sonic?' Amy pushed.

'I brushed off the topic every time you brought it up, and it was a dodgy move on my part,' Sonic began as he walked up to her slowly, 'I'm sorry, and I want everyone here to know the truth.'

'Oh? And what would that be?' She questioned dramatically.

'I love you, Amy Rose.' Sonic smiled as he stopped in front of her, handing her the roses.

'I love you too, you stubborn hog.'

Sonic chuckled before Amy threw her arms around his shoulders and kissed him excitedly. She cupped his face in her hands as she pulled his face close, deepening the kiss. They both smiled into each other's mouths, not bothered that the rest of the gang was standing behind them trying to hide their smiles as they all exchanged happy glances.

The cobalt hero pulled her in by the small of her back, gripping her hips so tightly it was probably too much, but he had to. He had to have her, and he didn't care what it took anymore. He dipped her down a little before kissing all over her face as she laughed. She forced them back up straight as she looked into his eyes, swooning unintentionally.

'So, are you in or out?' Amy whispered.

'I'm so in.' Sonic winked.

'It's about damn time…' Sonia and Manic smirked in sync.


	3. THANK YOU!

HI EVERYONE!

Thank you for reading my edited version of this story!

Be sure to jump on over to my page to check out more of my stories, many under going editing!

Don't forget to leave a review and let me in on your thoughts!

Ciao! xx

\- sonamyfanfiction


End file.
